


Birthday Boy

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to start your birthday off is with the person most important to you.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Kageyama rolled over, still half asleep, but immediately his eyes open and are wide with fear. But his fear is replaced with confusion, because - no, he did not just roll over and squish you against the bed like the first couple of weeks after moving in together.   
  
He rubbed his eyes groggily, searching around for any signs of you, but the car keys were still on the little shelf above your desk and he frowned. _What day was today?_  But instead of further exploring that question, the former setter of Karasuno yawned, and stretched. Like a cat, he snuggled himself back into the bed, still stretching the entire time, but now he's holding the crow plush you normally hug to sleep against him, your scent that lingered on it lulling him back to sleep.  
  
"Tobi-" you stop, the tray in your hand is gently set onto your desk and you slide over to him on the bed. He grumbles in his sleep, suffocating the plush crow even more and you hear him mutter your name. Stifling your laughter, you gently card your fingers through his soft black hair, enjoying the peace and quiet as your husband slept peacefully for once.  
  
"Tobio," you cooed, and he gently stirred. His body instinctively inching towards you and you poked his cheek, "Hey babe, wake up."  
  
Tobio lazily opens one eye, upon looking at you he breaks into a rare gentle smile. A smile that didn't scare people to death, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you close.  
  
"Tobio-"  
  
"Shh." He took a hold of your hand, gently playing with the matching ring on yours and he sighed contently before snuggling up to you. You smile and poke his cheek, "Get up birthday boy, I made your favorite for breakfast."  
  
He looks up at you, and the eyes that reflect the sky and the sea makes your heart flutter, but they were wide with curiosity and slight confusion.   
  
"Birth... day?"  
  
"It's the 22nd, silly. **That**  tired from volleyball practice?"  
  
He flushes pink, and he sits up, looking down at the blankets and the bedsheet, his fingers pinching and pulling at the blanket. You watched him quietly, before he turns to you, his eyes filled with happiness and you laughed, "Happy birthday Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> (: Happy birthday to the genius setter, our king, and the milk boy. hehehe. I don't write for him often, but I do like him quite a lot. ^^


End file.
